


Moving Out

by snowicat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: Hangyul and Seungyoun's late night talks about a certain Han Seungwoo.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Moving Out

"Did you even try?"

"I don't have to. It's obvious already." It was their last day at the dorm. Graduating meant a lot of changes will be made. Graduating means moving forward to a new start. Graduating means growing up, and graduating means moving on.

Seungyoun and Hangyul just finished packing their things. They were bound to move out of the dorm the next morning since new students will be occupying their space. They graduated already anyway.

Their dorm that consists of three shared rooms and two single rooms were all occupied by Senior. Well, at least 'til today, tomorrow it'd only be an abandoned house.

Hangyul pressed his cheek on the white comforter, brows almost meeting as he stared at his roommate. Ever since he found out Seungyoun's little crush on their housemate, Han Seungwoo, he had always pushed Seungyoun to confess. It's not like Seungwoo was straight, he had a fair share of dates, men and women.

"If it's obvious, why am I this clueless?!" He just wanted to help his friend, his bestfriend, who had been pining for the oldest in the house. He tried, he's trying to understand Seungyoun but he still can't. Why won't he confess? What's wrong?

"Make me understand."

Seungyoun sighed as Hangyul turned serious. Not like Hangyul wasn't at all serious before, he's more desperate now, and it scared him. "He's been eyeing someone else. He's been eyeing that someone for half a year now."

"How did you know?" Truth to be told, Seungyoun thought Hangyul would be asking who first, that's how normal people do it, but then, it's Hangyul. He wouldn't care unless that person is a friend.

"He once went home drunk, and I happen to be at the kitchen." Seungyoun was obviously bothered by it, continuously playing with his fingers while his eyes are trained at the empty ceiling. "He kissed me."

"If he k—"

"He said another person's name."

Hangyul watched as Seungyoun closed his eyes, hand creeping on his chest as if trying to stop the pain on reliving the memory. "Sor—"

"No need to apologize. He never looked my way, anyway." But hell, Seungwoo did. The reason behind his confusion. Seungwoo was always looking at Seungyoun. In fact, out of everyone in the dorm, it was only Seungyoun who couldn't see the look Seungwoo had been giving him. It was a look full of adoration. Full of love.

Hangyul's mind is a wreck. Does that mean those shy gazes thrown at Seungyoun was just an act? The blush on his face whenever Seungyoun gets too close was fake? How can someone fake that thing? Or Seungwoo's just naturally shy? He's going mad. He's been friends with everyone in that house they call dorm since they all moved in. For someone who's considered as one of the chaotic people in the house (Seungyoun as the other), Hangyul is pretty observant. He watched the relationships, be it romantically or just plain brotherly, develop. So how can everything be fake? Unless...

"Did you ask him about the person?" Seungyoun immediately shaked his head no. "I can't. I don't want to seem nosey."

Eyebrows furrowed, Hangyul sat on his bed, turned to Seungyoun before throwing a pillow at his face.

"Confess."

Seungyoun shot him a look as if he had grown another head. "Did you not hear—"

"I heard it but i'm not sure if you really heard a name or you're just imagining things... again." Seungyoun do have the tendency to let his imagination run wild. He once told Hangyul he heard Wooseok telling him to wake him up at 6am to jog, only to be shouted at in the morning. Turns out, Seungyoun had read some story online and accidentally mixed it with real life since he was stressed about his part-time job and his school works.

Seungyoun frowned and was about to argue when they heard a knock on the door, followed by Seungwoo's voice asking if they want something since he's going to the minimart. Hangyul faced Seungyoun, head nodding towards the door, urging him to do something. 

"Ah, hyung! I'm still packing but Seungyoun hyung said he'll go with you!" Seungyoun could only curse under his breath while Hangyul mouths a 'you'll thank me later.' 

  
Three layers of jacket and Seungyoun's still freezing. He wanted to slap Hangyul for making him go out with the person he least wanted to be alone with. Hangyul urged him to confess, they'll be moving out the next day, but that doesn't mean him and Seungwoo won't be seeing each other. The older just told him that he landed a job at some company in Seoul. He even excitedly told him the name and the address, and behold, it's the same company Seungyoun will be working at. Their family's business. He'll be Seungwoo's boss someday. If he confess now, Seungwoo might feel awkward, he'd be working with a boss who liked him for years. 

"Seungyoun?"

"Yeah?" 

"You've been staring at that gummy bear for a minute now." Seungwoo pointed at the pack Seungyoun was holding before laughing. He probably looked ridiculous in the older's eyes. He had always been the clown anyway. "Just take some and let's head to the cashier. I got everything already, hope you did too!" 

  
It was a silent walk back to the dorm. One hand carrying a bag of snacks while the other busy squeezing the hotpack in his pocket. Seungyoun tried his best to both keep himself warm and calm his nerves. 

"We're moving out tomorrow. I'll miss you guys." Seungwoo was the first person to break the silence. He wanted to tell Seungwoo that he'll be with him at work, that he didn't have to miss him, but it'd be too weird. 

"I'll miss you the most." Seungyoun, as if the oxygen has been knocked out of his system, stopped on his tracks and looked at Seungwoo, who too, had stopped walking. 

"Seungyoun."

The said boy wanted to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. He can't even say a single word, but he can hear and feel his heart beating wildly as he watched the man approach him.

"Seungyoun, I told myself i'd only tell you this once we graduate and when I land myself a job." Seungwoo paused. It's funny how they're having this kind of talk, outside, in the cold, late at night. Good thing people are inside their home, trying to get as much warmth as possible, or else, Seungyoun would've stopped Seungwoo for whatever he's about to say.

Is Seungwoo trying to say his goodbye? Should he tell him that he can't? That he'd be working with him, maybe not in the same department? That they'd still be in the same building, breathing the same office scent? Why would he say goodbye? Did Seungwoo find out about his feelings? 

Oh no. 

Seungyoun wanted to run. He didn't want things between him and Seungwoo to end just like that. If it is indeed the latter, he'd probably ask his parents to just put him somewhere else, but of course, his parents would scold him but he knows they'll get over it in time. 

"I— Seungwoo hyung. I'm sorry." Seungyoun was scared. He's overthinking already and he's terrified. He didn't want to lose a friend, especially the one in front of him. "I'm really sorry for liking you. I promise I tried keeping it. I know you have someone else but please, no goodbyes. I'll — i'll get over it!" He knows his eyes and hands are shaking when he met Seungwoo's gaze. He tried his best to hold the hiccups forming in his chest as he convinced the older. 

"You like me?" The older asked surprising Seungyoun. It wasn't about his feelings for him? Did he out himself?

Fuck. 

Seungyoun was too caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Seungwoo nearing him. The younger's eyes widened when he felt Seungwoo's hands cupping his face, thumb grazing his cheeks, a smile painted on the older's face. Warmth radiating from his knitted gloves. 

"Do you really like me?" Seungyoun could only nod, looking helpless in Seungwoo's hold making him laugh.

"Can't believe you beat me into confessing. I liked you for so long, Seungyoun. I tried dating others because I thought what I felt for you was pure infatuation." Seungwoo's smile only grew upon seeing the younger's confused face, paired with his nose and cheeks turning red. "I didn't want to tell you at first. I was held off for a year in college and you're... you. You're smart and you seemed to be well-off. I wanted to tell you about what I feel when I already have something to show you. I strived to graduate, I tried my best to top the class and be accepted at a large company."

Seungyoun wanted to cry but his tears might've been frozen by the chilly night, or maybe he just didn't know how to react. His eyebrows furrowed when he remembered the time Seungwoo kissed him. He remembered Seungwoo pushing him off mumbling someone else's name before fleeing.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you with someone? When you kissed me that night, you said someone's name and left me." Truth to be told, Seungyoun slept that night earlier than expected. He cried himself to sleep. He felt played. 

Seungwoo locked his gaze with the other, trying to remember what he said before releasing a sigh. "Ah. My friend. One of my friends confessed to me saying he likes you the same day i kissed you. I got too jealous, too insecure, and i also felt bad. I kissed you when he clearly told me how much he likes you."

Seungyoun did remember someone confessing to him the next day, but rejected the guy since he was too preoccupied by the thought of Seungwoo thinking that the kiss was a mistake. Now he felt bad.

"You're thinking again." He heard Seungwoo laugh. He was about to open his mouth to argue when he felt Seungwoo's lips on his. It was fast, too fast for his liking.

"Let's go back. It's freezing here. Maybe tell Hangyul you'd be staying at my room tonight. We have a lot to talk about." Seungwoo wiggled his eyebrows earning a smack on the arm. "What? You like me too! I need to know the details!"

Picking up the once forgotten plastic bag of snacks, Seungwoo took Seungyoun's free hand out of his pocket, and placed it in his. 

Fingers intertwined inside Seungwoo's pocket? Seungyoun once dreamt of doing this. He never thought it'd come to life though. He should probably thank Hangyul for talking him out of his stupidity and throwing a pillow at him. If it wasn't for Hangyul, he would still be pining at the man who is currently holding his hand.

That reminds him, how would he tell Seungwoo that he'd someday be his boss? His friends know he's wealthy but he never told him his parents' business.

Another problem to solve. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be angst. i have no idea what happened.


End file.
